The Finer Points of Genso Suikoden
by link no miko
Summary: A look at all the things you loved about the translation of Genso Suikoden 1.


The sun was warm and bright, the birds cheery. Young Master McDohl awoke well past dawn, deciding that today would be a day of adventure.  
  
Grabbing his trusty staff and tying his bandanna on like always, the Young Master made his way down the stairs. There, Gremio stood, cooking breakfast like he always did.  
  
"Young Master, would you like some breakfast"  
  
Young Master McDohl scrunched up his face, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Um, Gremio?"  
  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
  
"Was that first thing you said a question or a comment?"  
  
"Why, a question, sir. Why ever do you ask?"  
  
"Because there was no punctuation. Your statement just kind of...ended."  
  
Gremio made a puzzled face. "Oh, is that so? Well, it was meant as a question, sir."  
  
"Ok. Well then, no."  
  
"No what, Young Master?"  
  
McDohl's eye twitched. "No to breakfast."  
  
Gremio blinked. "Oh. I see"  
  
"There! You did it again!" McDohl pointed his finger accusingly at his faithful friend and servant, who, for his part, just stood there, flabbergasted.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You left out your punctuation!" When Gremio made no move to understand a word the Young Master had said, McDohl sighed and gave up. "Never mind, Gremio. I was just wondering if you wanted to come on an adventure with me."  
  
The blond servant smiled, his scar moving with the flexing of his cheeks. "I would be delighted, Young Master. But first, let's have breakfast."  
  
Young Master McDohl's left eye twitched, but he nevertheless sat down to eat.  
  
  
  
They began their journey shortly after breakfast. Gremio had his trusty axe with him, and all the enemies they met were ruthlessly defeated, giving the two heroes some much-needed money, even though the Young Master is technically rich.  
  
The first town they stopped by was Leninkamp, a rather large town that had a rather useless blacksmith. When the two men went in to touch up their weapons, she handed them back, explaining that the names had changed.  
  
"Here, sir, is your new an Heaven Fang staff."  
  
McDohl stood there, not taking the weapon. The lady stood there also, her smile never leaving her face.  
  
"Sir, please take an Heaven Fang Staff." Again, McDohl did not respond, but his left cheek twitched horribly. Sighing, the lady turned to Gremio. "Here, sir. Your weapon became an Steel Axe."  
  
Gremio took the weapon in his strong hands, thanking the lady profusely. When he noticed his Young Master not moving to take his weapon, Gremio nudged him slightly.  
  
"Young Master, kindly take your weapon."  
  
McDohl held up his hand, silencing Gremio. "Excuse me, ma'am, but what did you say the name of this was?"  
  
"I said the name changed to an Heaven Fang Staff."  
  
"A Heaven Fang Staff."  
  
"No, sir, it's an Heaven Fang Staff."  
  
"A, damnit! An doesn't sound right! Say it, please! A Heaven Fang staff!"  
  
Gremio reached over and restrained his master. "Young Master, please calm down! Just take your weapon and let's go please."  
  
McDohl glared at the evil blacksmith lady, grabbed his weapon, and trudged out of the building.  
  
Outside, he turned on Gremio.  
  
"What is wrong with everyone today, Gremio? First you can't use grammar, and now that stupid lady couldn't even use particles correctly!"  
  
"young Master I think you are just seeing things that's all."  
  
McDohl nodded, holding his head in his hands. "I suppose you're right, Gremio. Come on, let's go."  
  
They traveled through town, looking through shops and buying some supplies for the trip. Gremio noticed some children playing and pointed them out to the Young Master.  
  
"Aren't they cute together, Young Master? Children are very sweet."  
  
"Yeah, they are, aren't they? Hey, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Some brawlers from the tavern across the street fell through the window, sending shards everywhere. The children screamed and huddled together, crying. The two men on the ground pounded at each other, each throwing drunken punches that were extremely far off the mark. Gremio tut-tutted.  
  
"Such violence, and infront of a children. Come, Young Master, let's-Young Master, are you alright?"  
  
McDohl had his head in his hands, his teeth clenched. The sound of them grinding together could clearly be heard.   
  
"Young Master?"  
  
"Just...nevermind, Gremio, never mind. Ah, dammit, now I'm doing it too!"  
  
"Doing what, sir?"  
  
"Spelling errors! Look at my words, Gremio! Look at them, look at them!"  
  
Said friend and servant was very carefully edging away from the Young Master, fear in his eyes. He laughed a bit too forcefully, then pointed towards the inn.  
  
"Young Master, let's go and rest, shall we? I'm sure you'll feel fine after a nice refreshing sleep"  
  
McDohl giggled slightly. "Yeah, rest will do me good, definitely. Good idea, Gremio."  
  
In the inn, Gremio told the Young Master to wait while he checked out some rooms. Sitting on a bench, McDohl waited till he was needed. He enjoyed the time off, though. He needed time to catch up on his thoughts.  
  
So many weird things were happening today. Gremio couldn't speak right, that lady couldn't speak right...and now he couldn't. Maybe Gremio was right, and he needed a break. They hadn't been adventuring since he was little; all the exercise must have gotten to him. Yeah, that was it. He was just tired. The Young Master had just convinced himself of that when Gremio made his way over.  
  
"Young Master, I have the rooms. Lets go and get some sleep, shall we?"  
  
Before going to bed, McDohl went up to the innkeeper, asking if he could make a log of what had happened today. He needed to write things down so he could collect his thoughts.  
  
"Of course, sir. Just let me get this..." The man searched around for something he could use, then handed a book to the Young Master. "If you'll write everything right here. Yes, that's right." He smiled at the Young Master. "Save file?"  
  
McDohl looked at the book in his hands. "Um, isn't that what I'm doing?"  
  
"Of course sir. Save file?"  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
The clerk's smile faded slightly. "Save file?"  
  
"Yes or no? Do I have a choice?"  
  
The clerk gulped as the staff was mere inches from his nose. "S-save file?"  
  
McDohl's eyes widened in a most insane way, but before he could cause much pain to the innkeeper, Gremio was there, holding the young man back.  
  
"Young Master, please, we do not attack clerks! Come on now, you need your rest." The younger man twitched slightly but relaxed. "That's better. Come on now, Young Master, sleep will make you feel better."  
  
  
  
The morning sun brought with it a much renewed Young Master McDohl. Nothing could get to him today. Not a thing.  
  
Sighing happily, he crept out of bed and went to the counter. The clerk from last night was gone, thank the Stars, and a nice young lady was in his place. McDohl smiled at her.  
  
"Load file?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
"Load file?"  
  
Gremio sighed as he dragged his comatose charge back into the family's house. Some days it just wasn't worth getting up in the morning. 


End file.
